Coming back to You
by animefira001
Summary: DM/HP-YAOI-After killing the dark lord, Harry Potter has disappeared, leaving behind friends and a veela mate. With darkness on the horizon and Draco slowly losing hope..Will Harry ever come back or is there a reason for his disappearance?FullSummary insi
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Mate,_

_You saved us! It's over; the remaining deatheaters were captured and put into jail a few days after you disappeared. The wizarding world is in nonstop celebration mode. _

_So where are you?_

_I know you probably want rest but please come back soon._

_Hermione's worried, Draco's frantic and Snape had to sedate him twice to stop him from running off to find you. We miss you and I can't think of anyone I would rather celebrate and drink with than my best mate. So hurry up and come back. I know you probably want to lay low for a while but the git is starting to drive me mad._

_Come back soon, so that we can really start to celebrate._

_Ron_

_

* * *

_

Harry,

_Please tell us where you are! All the owls we've sent have come back unopened. Are you all right? I hope you're not hurt._

_The funerals were just a few days ago. We buried Professor Lupin next to your parents as per his requests and we placed flowers, in your name, on Ginny and Professor McGonagall's graves. There were so many other funerals but the ministry recognized every one of our fallen comrades._

_Three weeks have already passed; Draco's been frantic with worry. If you can't come back, just please write before Draco does something drastic._

_Please come back soon. We all miss you, even Professor Snape._

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_

Potter,

_You will stop this insolence at once! I do not care about you miss guided intentions of staying out of the limelight. You will cease this foolishness and come back immediately, before I decide to finish the job that the dark lord started._

_I warned you, Potter. I expect you to keep your promise and take care of my godson._

_Professor Severus Snape  
_

_

* * *

_

My love,

_It's been a year and you haven't come back yet. Hermione and Ron are engaged to be married but want to wait until after you return._

_Some people think that you're dead but they're wrong. I know you're alive. I can feel your heartbeat through the bond. It's faint but I know you're still there. Did I do something wrong? Why did you leave me?_

_Hermione thinks I'm depressed and should be watched. I know that Sev agrees with her. I can see it in his eyes when he thinks I'm not watching. We are all worried, just...  
_

_Please come back to me. I love you. Whatever it is that keeps you away, we can work through it together._

_Love always_

_

* * *

_

Draco

_My beautiful green-eyed angel,_

_I miss you so much. Come back…please. I need you with me. I never sleep as well without you around. You're my angel…please come back._

_This is the longest we've ever been separated. Remember your promise. I thought we were supposed to live happily after you killed that murderous half blood._

_It's not the same without you. The only thing that keeps me going is the soft pulse of the bond. I need to hold you and kiss you. I need to see those emerald green eyes._

_Yours Forever,_

_Draco_

* * *

Hey! This is Drake or animefira001. I go by Drake and it comes from the Dragon constellation not Draco Malfoy. Although being named after a hot guy like that wouldnt be too bad.

Anyways, this is my first story that I've posted on . This is because I'm an extremely lazy person sometimes and I dont think that my stories will be really popular. So just let me know what you think and click the review button, if only to allieve my dark and traitorous thoughts. MWAHAHA...ahem..anyways..click and review and tell me what you think.

Until next time I'm out,

Drake


	2. I breathe for the second time tonight

Hello again

_Hello again!! I'm back by popular demand. Anyways, I cant believe the number of reviews, alerts, and all around good cheer I received just for the prologue of my story. I'm awed…seriously, I am. However, my impatience got the better of me and I didn't add a disclaimer or the full summary like I promised. So here it goes…_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and I love her only for her ability to create the slashiest (hmm..I don't think that's a word) and yummiest pairing –Harry/Draco. This also contains YAOI! Now, if you don't like that I could really care less. B/C all flames will be added to a fire and used to create passionate, sexy, and deliciously 'evil' sex scenes between Harry and Draco and another yaoi couple that won't be disclosed at this time…So Flame Away!! _

_**SUMMARY:**__After killing the dark lord, Harry Potter has disappeared, leaving behind friends and a veela mate. With darkness on the horizon and Draco slowly losing hope..Will Harry ever come back or is there a reason for his disappearance? Only follows books 1-5. H/D, Hr/R, everyone elsesurprise._

Chapter 1

_I breathe for the second time tonight_

Harry,

I don't know what to do anymore. This will be the last letter I try to send and even though it will probably never reach you, I had to try.

Draco tried to kill himself yesterday. If Severus had walked in a second later, a dagger would have pierced Draco's heart.

The potion that Severus had been giving him, ever since you disappeared has started to corrupt his veela side. Severus had to take him off the potion to stop the aftereffects from successfully killing Draco.

I don't know how long he's going to last without that potion. The distance between you is weakening the bond to the point of breaking and its weakening Draco. Severus may have saved his life but his soul is steadily fading away and a potion can't stop it anymore.

Please come home. Not for our sakes but for Draco's.

Hermione

* * *

Harry,

I'm fine. I'm still alive and furious with you and missing you every day, but the potion was a mistake and one that won't be repeated any time soon. I realize my last few entries might have talked differently but the suppressant potion brought out all the insecurities that my veela half was feeling.

I will be here when you come back.

I'm angry and heartbroken but I will not die until I see you again, if only to kick your ass for leaving me.

Just know that I still love you…wherever you are.

Draco

* * *

Draco sighed and slowly pushed himself away from the desk. Three years had come and gone and Harry was nowhere to be found. Severus had tried to help but even his old spy contacts were unsuccessful in their attempts to locate information on the dark haired boy.

All Draco had now was the faint beat of their bond to connect them. He walked over and sat against the window enjoying the feel of the cool glass against his skin.

"…Harry…" The name was just a whisper upon his lips as he watched the rainfall from the sky. It seemed to always rain on days like this, it had rained that day on the battlefield too.

_flashback_

"_You honestly think you can defeat me," Lucius screamed as a cutting hex caught him across the chest._

"_You always said that the pupil was suppose to surpass the master," Draco replied as he dodged the crucio. "I guess you taught me too well, father."_

"_You are no son of mine!"_

_Draco just laughed. "You honestly think you were ever a father to me."_

_Lucius growled a response and sent the heart stopping curse at him. Draco swore as he barely dodged it but quickly retaliated. _

"_Who are you to call me son, when all you ever did was bring me down," Draco screamed. "You can't be a father without love! Harry taught me that."_

_Draco shot the killing curse, hoping to end this before he was too weak but it missed, hitting another faceless deatheater._

_Lucius laughed, "Like father, like son, Draco. You will always be below me. You are tainted and weak. Nothing but a tool."_

_The blasting curse hit Draco in the chest and he was knocked back into a tree. Lucius calmly walk toward the slump figure and raise his wand. "Tainted and weak, Draco. You were always a weak child, wanting love and affection. I tried to beat it out of you but after you turned into that animal, I knew it was only a matter of time before you turned against me. I'll be sure to send Harry my regards."_

_The sounds of battle drifted into the distance as Lucius lifted his wand and took aim, "Avada K—."_

_Lucius throat closed as he coughed up blood. He looked down at the dagger piercing his heart and his eyes slowly traveled from the tightly held blade up to the cold silver eyes of his son._

"_..Dray…co…"_

"_The only thing I believe in is Harry," Draco whispered passionately. "That is the only thing I have hope in."_

_Lucius didn't reply as he coughed up more blood, causing it to splatter across Draco's pale face. He only watched as Draco slowly rose to his feet and leaned forward to whisper in his ear._

"_Goodbye…Lucius."_

_With a twist of his wrist, Draco jammed the dagger deeper into the bleeding chest and yanked it out. Only a small choking breath was heard as he watched the man who sired him fall to the ground dead._

_Draco stumbled back into the tree and collapsed to the ground in shock. He couldn't believe that he actually won, after eighteen years he was finally free. Tears began to fall down his face as he laughed hysterically._

_Moments later it started to rain, mixing with the tears and blood on his face. Draco leaned into it, allowing it to caress his face and wash away the remains of his father's influence and his lingering darkness._

_flashback end_

The knocking interrupted his thoughts. Draco sighed as he turned away from the window and answered the door.

"Hi, Sev."

Severus stood, solemnly dressed in black, "It's time Draco, grab your cloak."

Draco nodded and turned away to gather his cloak.

* * *

'_Why had things turned out this way,' _Draco thought to himself.

Around him people were crying and speeches were being given about how remarkable the man had been in life. Draco tuned them out and continued to watch the people as they walked by.

Severus joined him after awhile and they quietly waited until the remaining public had left, leaving only a small group left.

The remaining Weasley family stood off to one side as they tried to stifle their sobs. Ron and Hermione hugged each other close as they stood quietly watching as the remaining members of the order paid their respects to Albus Dumbledore.

There was only one person missing and he was nowhere to be found.

"God damn him!" Draco suddenly yelled. "Why couldn't he at least show up for the funeral."

"Draco," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "He's gone. It's been three years. You don't even know if he's alive."

"I know he's alive. I can still feel him. You may not believe me but I have not lost hope." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded faintly but avoided looking into his eyes. Draco knew that they didn't believe him anymore.

"Let's head back inside. The elves had made us feast to eat and I don't want to upset them." Molly said, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded as they headed back to Hogwarts, leaving Draco and Severus standing beside the marble tomb.

"Draco…let's go inside. It's getting late and he's not coming." Severus said, watching as Draco started to shiver.

"I don't know what I thought Sev but—"

Draco suddenly cut himself off as he dragged both of them into the shadows.

"Draco…"

"Shhh…look Sev."

Before them, a man walked out of the woods. His hair was longer, held back by a leather band. His body lean with muscle and grace as the clothes seemed to mold to him like a second skin but they were nothing compared to his eyes…his emerald green eyes.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. After three years of waiting, Harry Potter was back.

* * *

Well, that wraps up another chapter of Coming Back to You. After all the great reviews I received I hope you enjoy this. I'd like to give special thanks to tenshi-gosuperu, who pushed me to finish this chapter.

Next week, is when I'll try to bring out the next chapter..until then ENJOY!!

Read and Review!

Drake


	3. Don't Say Goodbye

WOW!! So many reviews...YAY! Sorry it took so late..dont have internet right now...but i'll explain at the end of this chapter. Cuz you're probably real interested in reading it now..SOOOOooo..ENJOY!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I DO NOT own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and I love her only for her ability to create the slashiest (hmm..I don't think that's a word) and yummiest pairing –Harry/Draco. This also contains YAOI! Now, if you don't like that I could really care less. B/C all flames will be added to a fire and used to create passionate, sexy, and deliciously 'evil' sex scenes between Harry and Draco and another yaoi couple that won't be disclosed at this time…So Flame Away!! _

**RECAP:** _Before them, a man walked out of the woods. His hair was longer, held back by a leather band. His body lean with muscle and grace as the clothes seemed to mold to him like a second skin but they were nothing compared to his eyes…his emerald green eyes._

_Draco felt his heart skip a beat. After three years of waiting, Harry Potter was back._

* * *

Chapter 2

_Don't Say Goodbye_

Three years…without one word, one letter, or one I'm sorry. The relief Draco felt a second ago was now nothing compared to the fury that he now experienced when he saw one, healthy Harry Potter.

A small growl escaped his throat and he moved to step forward only to be held back by Severus' hand gripping his shoulder. Draco turned back to glare at him but Severus ignored it in favor of watching Harry. The action itself told Draco that he should shut up and watch, instead of going after the smaller boy and killing him for three years of misery. Then again, he would die if that happened—maybe chaining him to the dungeon wall would be a more suitable punishment.

Happy with his new plan, Draco bottled the fury for a later time and settled down to watch what his oblivious mate was doing.

Harry didn't move from the spot in front of Dumbledore's grave. The small movement of Harry's lips told Draco that his mate was probably talking to the tomb and decided that a little privacy was in order.

Snape rolled his eyes at the disgustingly obvious gesture of love and used the forbidden forest as a shield to creep closer to the quiet voice talking to the dead headmaster.

"Sev…Stop!" Draco hissed quietly, trying to pull him back.

"Enough," he hissed back. "I want to hear what the boy wonder has to say. Your misplaced love and respect for the man cannot be helped but do not try to put your delusions on me."

Draco looked at him helplessly. His mind was torn between the interests of his veela side, who wanted nothing more than to give his mate space and privacy, and his human side, who wanted to punch Harry out and duck tape him to his four poster bed.

However, the veela also wanted to hold its mate and reestablish their bond…getting closer would ensure that…

"Wait for me."

* * *

—_First day of Sixth Year—_

_Harry could barely stay awake as he watched the sorting ceremony. The summer with the Dursley's had been harder than usual and the nightmares about Sirius had killed whatever sleep that he could have had. _

_Food appeared before him but he barely glanced at it. Instead, he tried hard to remain upright and not cause a scene by fainting. _

_The noise grew louder as more students finished their meals and chatted happily about their summers and other exploits to their friends. Harry decided that this was his queue to go and tried not to wince as the throbbing in his head started to echo in his ears._

_He stumbled away from the table and slowly made his way out of the Great Hall, missing the worried glances that his friends gave him and a concerned pair of silver-grey eyes._

* * *

"I remember the first day of Sixth year, when Draco came and told you that I was his veela mate." Harry smiled sadly as he lost himself in memories. "I was exhausted and too tired to even be angry at you when he announced it and told me of your plans to keep us apart. We forgave you in the end, even if we never told you…we did forgive you."

Draco and Severus glanced worriedly at each other when Harry started to silently cry.

"Something's wrong, Sev. He should have sensed me by now." Severus nodded as he continued to listen to Harry's confession.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here after the fight. There were some things that happened after I killed Voldemort and I knew…" Harry stopped as he choked on more tears.

"Never mind, it…it doesn't matter now… I just wanted to come say good-bye to you in person and give you one last gift."

Harry stepped back and raised his hand, waving it over the tomb and watched as it burst into flame. A moment later, the flames died leaving behind an engraved phoenix and Harry gently laid a hand on it.

"May the phoenix guide and protect you in the after life… I regret not being able to see you before you died but… we'll meet again soon…" Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Vale," He whispered as he said goodbye to his old mentor and friend.

'_We'll meet again soon…we'll meet again soon…we'll meet again…soon…" _Those four words echoed in Draco's mind as he tried to figure out the meaning. His only conclusion was a sense of cold dread that dropped in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't hear Sev whispering franticly in his ear as Harry turned to leave. He couldn't feel the rain on his skin anymore or the soft wind blowing against him. Those cold words continued to race through his mind and something inside Draco just snapped.

Black and green wings burst from his back and his eyes turned to molten silver as he charged after Harry.

"Draco…" Harry whispered as he turned around to face the irate veela and noticed Severus walking into view. "and Sev."

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the trembling veela, trying to sooth Draco's anger and despair.

"What did you mean by those words P—Harry," Severus demanded.

Harry just stayed silent as he began to pet Draco's head but Severus noticed a new stiffness in his movements.

"I'm glad I could see you, Draco. I've missed you so much."

Draco jerked away from Harry, enraged at Harry and his soft, loving expression.

"You…missed me?" Draco replied slowly. Harry nodded, completely missing the murderous look Draco's face took.

"Then….WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"

Harry stumbled back startled by the outburst as Draco continued ranting, as he paced.

"…SAYING YOU'RE SORRY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH…BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU REALLY CARE! I CAN'T STAND THIS—"

"DRACO!" Severus yelled as he watched Harry begin to shake uncontrollably. "Calm down and look at your mate."

Draco stopped and turned to his mate, who was holding himself tightly to try and stop the trembling. "Harry?" He called, reaching out to hold him.

Harry's breathing changed becoming ragged as he collapsed weakly into Draco's arms. Draco's arms tighten around his mate as his lingering anger dissipated only to be replaced by an overwhelming sense of worry for Harry.

"..got..to…leave…can't stay…" Harry whispered weakly, trying to get out of Draco's grasp. His body couldn't take the exertion and Harry fell back into Draco, unconscious.

"What's going on, Sev. What's wrong with him?"

Severus shook his head and gestured quickly for Draco to follow him. "I do not know but he needs to see Madame Pomfrey now."

His godson nodded franticly as he gathered his mate and ran for the school.

* * *

_Harry stumbled weakly down the hallway, using the wall to help him stand. He had gone for a walk outside to clear his head and try to get rid of the headache but he hadn't realized how late it had gotten and now ran the chance of getting in trouble for breaking curfew._

_His arms were shaking badly, barely able to hold his weight against the wall. _

_Harry suddenly tripped over a loose stone and crashed to the floor. Almost two months with little sleep and weeks of no food have taken their toll. He cried in frustration as he crawled to the wall and pulled himself into sitting position. _

_He looked glanced down the hallway to see if anyone would come but only silence answered him. His vision started to see black spots and he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost unconsciousness._

'_I hope Malfoy doesn't find me," Harry thought as he fainted, never hearing a set of footsteps coming closer to his location._

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" Severus yelled as he barged into the Great Hall. Everyone froze as they watched the anxious headmaster run across the room and whisper franticly in her ear.

They watched as the nurse paled and hurriedly stood to follow Severus out of the hall. Hermione and Ron both glanced at each other, while Tonks and the rest of the Weasley family looked at one another confused.

* * *

"_Is he going to wake up?" A hysterical voice asked._

"_Mr. Malfoy, will you please calm down and sit somewhere."_

_Harry felt the bed shift when weight was added to it._

"_Mr. Malfoy!" The same voice screech, "Get off that bed right now!"_

_The weight shifted and Harry felt it lean into him. "She's really loud," an amused voice whispered into his ear. "I think it's time that we go somewhere more quiet so that you can sleep and get well."_

_Harry felt arms slide under his legs and back. "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_The arms held him close cradling Harry against a warm, comfortable chest. "I'm invoking magical and creatures rights. In doing so, I have the right to do whatever the hell I want in regards to the care of my mate. So do not inform me of what I have to do."_

"_Mr. Malfoy, I think you need to calm down." A new voice called, " The anger you're feeling is just the bond trying to establish a connection with your mate and in his weakened state, the bond is unstable."_

_The arms tightened around Harry, just loose enough not to cause him pain._

"_The bond is only unstable because you both kept us apart for Harry's 'own' good." Draco snarled. "He is my mate! You have no right to interfere!"_

_Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey watched as Draco started to glow and a pair of wings sprouted from his back. Draco grunted in pain as he fell to his knees unbalance by the new weight on his back. _

_Harry felt himself fall before being caught just as sudden and struggled to open his eyes. He could hear voices yelling around him and a soothing voice whispering that he was safe and it would be all right._

_Never hearing those words from anyone before, Harry felt compelled to look into the eyes of someone who he felt warm, safe, and…loved._

_He knew his arm was shaking badly but he reached up and weaved his fingers through the man's hair, bringing it down closer to his face._

_Draco allowed the hand to guide his head closer to Harry's face and felt a smug sense of satisfaction at seeing Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey pale. 'I guess the sedative wore off sooner than they thought.'_

_Harry's eyes fluttered open and Draco watched as they slowly focused on him._

"…_Draco?" Harry's voice croaked._

* * *

Draco clutched his legs to his chest as he leaned against the locked doors of the infirmary. He could hear the cries coming from inside the doors. Draco tightened his arms as he tried to keep from breaking the doors down and running to his mate.

"It's just like before Harry…," he whispered, as he heard more screams coming from inside. "It was this way when you first found out I was a veela too." Draco felt the weak bond pulse between them with pain and tears fell down his face.

* * *

_Harry looked at Draco in confusion before glancing over at Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. "What's going on?"_

_Draco looked down at his mate before glaring at the older couple. "Leave. Now."_

_Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and pulled the protesting nurse out of the infirmary._

_After they left, Draco gently placed Harry gently on the bed and sat in a chair next to him. "Hi, Harry."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_It's a long story," Draco replied. Harry leaned back to get comfortable and looked at him expectantly. _

_He took a deep breath and let it out. "During summer vacation I came into my inheritance. I found out I was half veela from my mother's side but f—Lucius didn't know. As soon as he found out what we both were, he kick us out and tried to kill us. He didn't want 'half breeds' tainting the Malfoy line."_

_Draco started to tremble and Harry put a hand on his arm. "Is that why you started sending me letters this summer?"_

"_That was part of the reason…since my father was out of the way, I thought I could right some of the mistakes I made. The treatment I gave to the Gryffindor's and you—especially you…was just one of those wounds that needed to be healed. However, I also wanted to be your friend and had hoped that you could forgive me for what I did…"_

_Harry smiled, "Of course I forgave you, Draco…I—I can understand what family can do to you…"_

_Draco's face darken but decided not to bring up the Dursley's. "What happened after that, Draco?"_

"_Dumbledore happened…he found out about the letters and the other reason I had for talking to you…he was not amused."_

_Harry patted his bed and motioned for the upset Draco to sit next to him. "What did he do?"_

"_Two days before the welcoming feast, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came into my room when I was asleep and sedated me. They then proceeded to bind my veela half and put me into a magically suppressed room."_

"_Why would they do that?" Harry asked, shocked by their attitude toward his new friend._

"_They were trying to stop me from talking to you…when Sev came and got me out…I went to the Welcoming Feast hoping to catch you right after you ate but they got to you first. Madam Pomfrey put a sedative in your drink to knock you out but with you already sick—well, let's just say that it didn't work right away and I found you unconscious in a deserted hallway."_

_Harry looked at Draco in confusion but Draco could see anger just beneath the surface. "What's going on, Draco."_

"_Harry…you're my mate."_

* * *

Draco watched as Harry smiled softly in his sleep, hoping he would continue to have good dreams. It had almost been three days since Madam Pomfrey had come out of the infirmary pale and unable to tell him anything.

He could feel the bond between them getting stronger with each passing day but there was still one problem—Harry wouldn't wake up. Even though the void was disappearing from their hearts, there were still so many unanswered questions and unfulfilled promises…

* * *

—_On the Eve of Battle—_

"_Draco, this might be the last time we see each other," Harry said, as he lay down staring at the ceiling._

_He turned to look at Draco and found himself on the receiving end of an icy glare from a very angry veela. "Don't say that, Harry." Draco growled as he straddled his mate, pinning him to the bed._

"_I'm a veela, if my mate dies…I will die as well." Draco's eyes softened, "So if one of us gets killed tonight the other will soon follow and we will meet again in a different life."_

_Harry smiled sadly, angry with himself for bringing up the touchy subject. "I know love. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, my lovely dragon."_

_Draco smiled and lowered himself onto Harry's chest, stretching out on top of him as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close. "Just don't do it again," he whispered into Harry's chest. "I don't want to lose you, my beautiful phoenix."_

_Harry laughed softly to himself, "I promise."_

_Draco could feel his body harden as he heard the soothing melody. He looked up at Harry with a lustful gaze._

"_So what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked, mimicking Draco's legendary smirk. Draco shrugged._

"_Come here," Harry growled, pulling Draco into a fierce kiss._

"_Never leave me," Draco demanded as he took off Harry's shirt in between kisses._

_Harry looked into the serious silver eyes of his lover and friend and could feel the overpowering love that the blonde held for him. "Never," he vowed. _

'_Nothing will keep me away.'_

* * *

The smiled faded from Harry's face and an overwhelming sense of pain struck Draco from within the bond.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco screamed, trying to hold Harry down as he thrashed wildly in his bed. The nurse appeared a moment later with a potion in hand.

"I thought we couldn't give him anymore potions until he wakes up?" Draco asked, trying to hold Harry's mouth open.

"I am well aware of what I said, Mr. Malfoy. This just wakes him up from the healing sleep he went into."

Draco nodded his consent and help massage the potion down his throat. A second later a disorientated but fully coherent Harry Potter had a wand pointed at Draco's face.

Draco sat frozen while he waited for Harry's thoughts to clear and watched as he dropped his arm back onto the bed.

"Draco…?" he asked, barely above a whisper. "What are you doing—." Harry broke off and gripped his chest in pain.

"Harry?" Draco asked, as he watches his face contort in pain. "What's wrong? I can't feel your pain. You've blocked it from me."

"Get Severus and Pomfrey," he gasped out.

Draco nodded and quickly apparated out of sight, only to come back a second later with the headmaster. Madam Pomfrey was already there, when Draco spotted blood trickling down Harry's chin and he ran to his side.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Madam Pomfrey said franticly.

Harry looked up, his eyes glowing weakly, "I know…what's wrong."

The air shifted around Harry as a powerful glamour that had been held in place for almost three years was lifted. Draco looked down at the hand he was holding and gazed dumbly at the faint dark grey lines peeking through Harry's sleeve.

"Harry?" Draco looked up asking for permission and Harry nodded faintly.

Slowly Draco reached up and unbuttoned the coat and shirt that Harry's trembling body still possessed. As he pulled the clothes off of his body, Draco couldn't stop tears from forming in his eyes and falling down his face.

The faint grey lines that ended at Harry's wrist grew to black as they traveled up his arm and to his chest, growing thicker as they went. Thousands of other thick black lines spread from a pulsing black scar, two inches above his heart.

"It's beginning to grow down my legs and wrap around my arms to my back." Harry said quietly. "It should only last a couple more minutes until the attack is over and my magic can push it back down, so that I can apply the glamour."

Harry looked over at Severus and held out his arms, "Did you miss me, Sev?"

Severus stepped forward and gave Harry a hug. "Of course I did you silly boy."

Draco sat back; a small frown placed upon his face as he watches the reunion between his godfather and his mate. It was then he realized what was wrong—Harry's smile was completely false and Draco wanted to know what he was trying to hide.

When the black lines began to fade from Harry's body, everyone knew that Harry was reapplying the glamour as his magic pushed the darkness back underneath his skin.

Madam Pomfrey immediately began to lecture him on his magic usage and his health. "I'm fine," Harry said, as he waved off the witches' questions. " I just need to speak with Draco for a few minutes alone." Severus looked at both boys before nodding and dragging the nurse out of the room.

"So…this is why you…left." Draco stated as he placed the infamous Malfoy mask on his face to hide his feelings.

Harry shivered as he nodded only feeling Draco's cold anger rolling onto him.

"Draco…"

"DON'T DRACO ME!" He snapped as he sprung up and began to pace. "Just because you're sick and you have these attacks doesn't mean—What was that?!"

Draco spun around to face Harry from his pacing position on the other side of the room, and listened to Harry mutter something under his breath. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not sick…" Harry replied slowly. Whatever Draco was about to say died in his throat as he watched Harry slowly walk over to him.

"Harry…" Draco said quietly. "You should be in bed."

Harry shook his head and Draco felt the rest of his anger evaporate as he watches the expression on his mates face change. Harry pulls him into a tight hug and begins to rock them both back and forth.

"I'm not sick, Draco…I'm dying."

* * *

O-O..ooo Cliffhanger

Unfortunately, I'm the type of author who will leave you hanging. I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not. Anyways, I want to apologize for the late update. I said it would be up by next week but I ended up moving and I haven't had internet or cable for the last week. I do believe I have gone mad but my apologies anyway. My internet will be up this Saturday and I was lucky to get to a place so that I can post this chapter so enjoy.

You probably have a lot of questions…so I've devised a little contest…to earn me reviews and stuff. So here's the deal—I put a song lyric in this chapter, this includes all paragraphs, the title of the chapter…ect. Ect.. I may have unintentionally put more than one in there and if I did I'm sorry but you have to find the correct one and tell me the lyrics and the song name. If you review me with the answer and get it right. You get to ask one question that you have about my story or plot or any future things that might happen to Harry and Draco but you only have until I post the next chapter. I would say that gives you a week or two..maybe three depending on how long it takes me to unpack. It is first come first serve. Here's a hint: The band the lyrics are from are called Skillet. So may the best reviewer win!


	4. I'd give up forever to touch you

* * *

Chapter 3

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

* * *

Sorry for making you wait so long. I ended up getting sick and with all the hours I was working I just didn't have time to breath. However, since you guys don't like excuses you like chapters. This chapter will be one of two I will be posting before the 4th of July. I have the week off cause I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out and I'm not allowed to work or play with heavy machinery. So I hope you enjoy. THANK YOU sooooo much for the reviews—I loved them all.

DISCLAIMER—If you still do not know that this contains yaoi and boy on boy action…then you're an idiot. Anyways, check the last two chapters for a disclaimer. On top of that, I don't own any of the characters—Rowling does.

* * *

RECAP:_ "I'm not sick…" Harry replied slowly. Whatever Draco was about to say died in his throat as he watched Harry slowly walk over to him._

"_Harry…" Draco said quietly. "You should be in bed."_

_Harry shook his head and Draco felt the rest of his anger evaporate as he watches the expression on his mates face change. Harry pulls him into a tight hug and begins to rock them both back and forth._

"_I'm not sick, Draco…I'm dying."_

* * *

_-Day of Final Battle-_

_Harry stumbled down the alley, using the wall for support as he clutched his chest in pain. He didn't know what spell Voldemort used before his death, but it was certainly painful._

_As soon as the pain started, Harry immediately apparated away, trying to put distance between himself and Draco. He didn't know what would happen if he went back to Draco in this type of pain with an unknown spell attacked to his body._

_He slid to the ground too weak to walk and sat gasping for breath. The pain grew worse as the spell attack his magic and his magic tried to fight back._

_Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of happier times in his life with Draco as he tried to forget about the pain. Their first date rose in his mind and Harry gave a weak smile as he pictured Draco's smiling face. He remembered shopping trips with Draco, where he was dragged along to get a better wardrobe and he remembered the first kiss that they shared down by the lake._

_Tears fell down his face as the pain grew worse and he thought of how much pain Draco would be in when he found out that he broke his promise and left. _

"_I'm so sorry, Draco." Harry whispered to himself as he fell unconscious, unable to handle the pain any longer._

* * *

Draco's legs couldn't hold his weight and he collapsed to the ground, trying to comprehend what Harry had just said. _Dying?_

He looked into Harry's eyes, begging him to say it was all a joke but all he found was unrelenting sadness.

"…_.how…_" he whispered painfully.

Harry helped him up and moved them both back to the bed. "Do you remember during the final battle…"

* * *

_They could hear the screams and watched the battle raging around them. Harry could feel Draco's fear and squeezed his hand for strength. _

"_Let's go, Draco. It's time to finish this once and for all."_

_Draco looked at him and pulled Harry to him, crushing their lips together. "Always together, never apart." He whispered fiercely, "Now go and kill that ugly bastard. I have unfinished business here."_

_  
Harry looked behind him and watched as Lucius appeared from the shadows. He turned back to Draco and gave him one last kiss. "Always together," he promised and took off into the distance._

_Draco watched as Harry disappeared into an alcove of trees and turned back to his father, falling into dueling stance-wand pointed straight as his father's heart. "Shall we, Lucius."_

_He watched as Lucius smirk and dropped to the ground to avoid the cutting curse he sent. "Let us dance, Draco."_

_Draco rolled back to his feet and threw up a shield. "Be safe, Harry."_

_He ran through the trees, allowing the branches to rip his clothes and scratch his skin, and stumbled into a small clearing. Voldermort stood waiting for him with a feral look on his face._

"_So together at last, Potter," Voldermort hissed, as he watched Harry step further into the clearing._

"_Well, I would hate to disappoint Tom." He replied, using his mate's patented smirk. "It's just too bad that you're a terror to all those around you. I might have actually felt sorry for what I'll have to do."_

"_I have no need for your pity!" _

_Harry rolled his eyes and Voldermort shrieked in outrage. "I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF AND THEN TAKE YOUR MATE FOR MY OWN! CRUCIO!"_

_Harry's eyes flashed a cold steel green as he dodged the curse but was unable to retaliate and had to put up a shield against Voldemorts unrelenting attacks._

"_REDUCTO!"_

_Harry rolled to the side as the ground he was standing on exploded and yelled. "__SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

_Voldermort's sheild broke and the cutting curse sliced at his legs making him drop to the ground. Harry knelt, shaking from exhaustion as he disarmed his opponent._

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_Harry's wand suddenly flew from his hand and went into the trees, where a shadow stepped out to catch it._

"_Bellatrix," Voldermort hissed as he finished healing his wounds. "I do not need your help."_

"_I know my lord, but I so want to see little Potter die."_

_Bellatrix handed Harry's wand to Voldermort as he stood up. Harry glared at them both as Bellatrix stood back and allowed the dark lord space to kill him._

"_Well, I guess this is the end for you, Potter." Voldermort said, as Harry weakly watched him come closer his wand raised to strike._

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

_A green light surrounded them as Voldermort looked down at Harry. "wandless magic?!" Voldermort whispered in shocked. Harry watched grimly as the body fell to the ground dead. _

_Bellatrix screamed for her lord and shot an unknown spell at Harry, unable to see the stunner that he just shot at her._

_Harry felt the curse hit him as he failed to shield it, striking him hard in the chest as the blast shot him back into a nearby tree. He hit the ground hard as he gasped for oxygen. _

_He grasped the broken tree for support as he struggled to his feet and clutched his burning chest. The pain increased to extreme levels as he stumbled over to Voldermort's fallen body. Harry gathered the last of his strength and with a wave of his hand; Tom Riddle erupted into flames, quickly turning to ash._

_A new wave of pain shot through Harry, making him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground once more. He ripped opened his tattered shirt and watched in horror as a black scar, right above his heart, began to pulse and spread across his chest._

"_Draco…" He cried out as he curled into him, trying to stop the pain. _

_His vision started to blur and Harry knew what he had to do. Drawing strength through the bond, Harry apparated away with no clear destination in mind and hoped that he wouldn't splinched himself. He tried to ignore this new pain in his chest but he knew, as he went further and further away, but he knew that the only cure was for them to be together and he couldn't allow that right now. _

"_I'm sorry, love." Harry whispered as he closed down his end of the bond. _

"_Always together."_

* * *

Harry slumped against his pillow as he finished his story. Draco sat quietly next to him, with that thrice-cursed mask, from earlier school years, firmly in place.

"So," Draco spoke softly, even though Harry could hear the under torrents of anger in his voice. "You left so you could die alone…and not have to watch me waste away with you."

"No I—"

"SHUT UP HARRY!" Harry's mouth snapped shut as he watched Draco try to control the fury that was directed at him.

"Draco…"

Draco's head snapped up as he heard Harry softly say his name and glared at him. Harry ignored it and brought a hand up to caress his cheek, ignoring the way Draco flinched from his hand.

"I would never leave you to die alone…I…I…dammit Draco…I left because I had no choice!"

Draco looked away. "You broke your promise, Harry. You lied to me."

"I know."

* * *

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and flinched as the light hit him. He looked around for Draco but then he realized what had happened and tried not to cry again. Harry could feel Draco's love through the bond and painfully closed the bond between them. Harry had to be more careful, the bond couldn't be blocked when he was asleep but he knew it had to be done when he was awake. Draco had always told him that nobody could completely block a veela—the only way it could be done was through death._

"_Oh, you're awake now." A young girl stated, as she watched Harry sit up._

"_Where am I?" Harry asked, his voice still hoarse from the screaming._

"_You're in China. My grandfather and I found you in a deserted alley, unconscious. You're lucky we found you when we did. In this part of the world, wizards are feared and hunted by the muggleborn."_

"_How did you know—"_

"_My grandfather can read magical signatures." She said with a smile. "Not to mention this."_

_She held up Harry's wand and he carefully took it from her. "Funny…I don't even remember picking it up." He gave her a grateful smile as he set the wand down._

"_Su yong? Is he awake?"_

"_Yes, grandfather." The girl named Su yong smiled at Harry and took the used bandages from Harry's bedside._

_An elderly man walked through the door and over to Harry. His hair was completely white but braided back and he wore plain clothes. However, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was watching the reincarnation of Albus Dumbledore walking over to him._

"_How are you feeling young man?" He asked in a soft voice but Harry could hear the underlying strength in his words._

"_I'm doing all right, sir."_

"_My name is Longwei. You have already met my granddaughter, Su yong."_

"_My name is Harry—Harry Potter-Black."_

_Longwei smiled at him in that knowing way before placing some clothes at the foot of the bed. "I know who you are and I know why you've come. As soon as you've dressed please come into the conservatory and we will look into your condition."_

"_But I—"_

"_Do not worry, young warrior. This curse you are under will not affect everyone--only the one dearest to you."_

_Harry closed his mouth and look at Longwei. "You're a seer aren't you."_

_Longwei just smiled at him and left the room. Harry looked at the clothes for a few moments before climbing out of the bed and changing. He needed to find out what this spell was and how it was going to affect Draco._

_Harry opened the bond and felt Draco's love overflowing him before he reluctantly closed it. 'Don't worry, love. I won't be away too long.' _

_It would be years later before Harry realized that his promise would remain unfulfilled._

* * *

Harry didn't know how long they had been sitting in silence until Madame Pomfrey brought in lunch for the two of them. They both just played with the food after the nurse had left, neither one wanting to say anything else that would upset the other.

"It was beyond my power," Harry explained, finally fed up with the silence. "I didn't know what the spell would do if I came near you, so I left."

"For THREE years!" Draco spat, the human side of him still hurting from Harry's betrayal-unable to forgive him, even though his veela side had a long time ago.

Harry smiled at Draco sadly before staring out the infirmary window. "I remember our last time together in that small little tent of ours right before we went into battle. I didn't mean to be so ignorant about veela's and their mates, but when you explained what would happen if I were to die—my heart stopped."

Harry could see Draco watching him out of the corner of his eye and figured this was a sign to continue. "You said that a veela's whole life revolved around his mate…Draco…"

Harry reached out and slowly stroked Draco's back. "Can you bring them out, please love."

Draco gave a short nod as Harry removed his hand from the trembling back and watched glossy feathers slide out of his back. He smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss in center of Draco's shoulder blades.

"Will you lay down will me, Dragon? Keep me warm?"

Draco looked over at Harry with tears in his eyes. "Always," he whispered.

"Always together, never apart," they whispered together as Draco carefully lay down next to Harry and wrapped his wings around the two of them.

Harry swallowed thickly as Draco's arms wrapped around him, he knew this was going to be the hardest on his mate. "The curse is eating my life force, Draco. My magic knows about the spell and is trying to fight it but the curse is evolving…now it has started to steal my magic as well. Nobody knows where its going but just that its gone."

"Then we will spend what time we have left together." Draco promised.

"No. When I first left it was to find a cure, I met someone in China that assured me that I was going to die and I believe him. That was only a month after I disappeared…" Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt when he tried to get off the bed.

"Draco let me finish," he begged. "I was shocked and ended up going to India, Japan, and even the states for different opinions. When I finally ended in America, I realized something…with my powers and my regenerative powers as a Phoenix animagus I found a cure…for you."

Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You know I have a burning day every month on the new moon. Instead of being reborn, I going to use the last of my magical strength and transfer my life and power to the bond. This way you will be able to live even after I die."

Harry felt Draco go still beside him. "How long?"

Draco's voice was void of emotion and Harry let out his breath slowly. "Three weeks."

* * *

WoW!! This isn't looking good for either of our handsome guys. I have an oral surgery tommorow but the next chapter of the story is almost done so it will be out before the 4th of July. Anyways, **Tenshi-gosuperu **WON!! The contest the song was by Skillet and was called Say Goodbye. She asked some pretty good questions. This is what she asked--_Will there be another villian in this like __Voldemort__ revived or is the antagonist the sickness itself? Oh, and will there be a happy ending, any character death or anything…_

However, since she won …it is up to you whether or not she tells you the answers.. Sorry.

I would also like to thank all my reviewers…I'M SOOO CLOSE TO 50!! Let's try and get them. **Katidid, seventhSINwrath, LunaParvulus—**your review made me laugh so hard. Thanks, I really appreciated it., **Murgy31, flyingdaggers, **of course** tenshi-gosuperu, Ruina of Vita Perussi per A…, XxHopelesslyxRomanticxX, fifespice, sempar paratis, njferrell, I-got-m2m, SeulWolfe, animegurl088, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Anwynd, Shadow-Ravin, vampiregoth28, Elektra107, Mrs Suzy Black, goddessofloveandwar, Midnight Rain Dancer, Cherry-Starburst, and StarsInHerHair!!**

I'm really enthusiastic about the next few upcoming chapters. I hope you like them and SPECIAL thanks to all those reviewers that reviewed on all three of my chapters. I'm welling up with tears—I'm soo happy. sniff sniff

Anyways, wish me luck with that crappy surgery. I hate getting put out …ugh…and I have to fast for it to. I AM SOOO HUNGRY. --…..my stomach hates me right now.

I'm getting off track…ENJOY! And READ AND REVIEW!!

XxDrakexX


	5. Not too late, Never too late

Hello again

Hello again! As promised here is the next chapter of coming back to you. I hope you enjoy it. I am also working on a another story..except this one will be a short story compared to CBTY. I'm planning on seriously working on it after the holiday…have plans and all. I'm thinking probably a couple more weeks or so before the next chapter of CBTY will be posted. So I have time to focus on this one.

DICLAIMER: If you don't know what is going to be involved in this story. I would consider going back to school and relearning the English alphabet. But for those who like to skip the author notes and such. Here's a brief summary—YAOI-BOY ON BOY ACTION- SEX-ANGST-BLOOD-VIOLENCE-ANGST-PROFANITY- Get the picture…good.

Chapter 5

_Not too late, Never too late_

* * *

RECAP:_ Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You know I have a burning day every month on the new moon. Instead of being reborn, I going to use the last of my magical strength and transfer my life and power to the bond. This way you will be able to live even after I die."_

_Harry felt Draco go still beside him. "How long?"_

_Draco's voice was void of emotion and Harry let out his breath slowly. "Three weeks."_

* * *

_-China- 3 years ago_

_Harry followed the older man into the conservatory and sat down on the table that was centered in the room. Longwei looked at him critically and called for Su yong. Harry watched them curiously as the older man whispered several instructions before the younger girl ran to collect them._

"_I need you to remove your shirt, Harry." Harry nodded and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. _

"_What the—"_

_Longwei looked at his chest sadly as Harry slowly traced the black lines that started to trail away from the black, pulsing scar on his chest. _

"_Sir, do you know what this is?" Harry asked, trying to remain completely calm but failing miserably. _

"_Will you allow me to do some tests?" Longwei asked, holding up his hands. Harry watched his hands in confusion._

"_I'm a natural healer, Harry. I do not need a wand to use magic for healing. It comes directly from my body to yours. You can say its almost like wandless magic."_

_Harry smiled, suddenly understanding the gesture and gave his consent. Longwei directed him to lie down and close his eyes, as he started his scans. Harry could feel the magic slowly coursing through him as it tried to diagnose what was wrong with him and allowed it to wash over him as he drifted off to sleep._

_The pain hit him just as suddenly as the last attack. Harry's eyes snapped opened and all he could do was gasp in pain as another wave swept through his already weak body._

"_Harry?!" Longwei called. "Harry, can you hear me?"_

_The noises grew louder as his vision blurred. His limbs started to shake uncontrollably but Harry couldn't say a word. It became harder to breath as he tried to use his magic to push the curse back into containment. However, it was a losing battle and the pain sent him straight into unconsciousness._

* * *

"Three…weeks?" Draco choked back a sob.

Harry slowly caressed Draco's feathers; trying to keep him calm, while Draco work his way through Harry's plan. Harry knew there was no way around his curse but he would be damned if Draco was going to die with him. Harry loved Draco too much to allow him to die because of his stupid destiny.

A flash of silver glittered on the edge of Draco's vision and he reached out for Harry's hand, stopping him from touching his wings. He looked at Harry and stroked the hand; removing the glamour his fingers touched metal.

"You kept it," Draco breathed. Harry nodded as he watched Draco traced the emerald and sapphire jewels, designed in the shaped of an advanced Celtic knot. "Our promise ring…"

Harry smiled at him, when he noticed the mirror image of his ring on Draco's finger. The action felt so foreign to him that Harry had to wonder how long it had really been since he had a truly happy smile on his face.

"The only truly happy memories I have, Draco, are with you. The reason I haven't given up, these last few years, is because I had you with me."

Draco smiled. "Let's get some sleep, Harry. You can tell me more tomorrow and we'll deal with the rest as we go." _Because I'll be damned if I let you die, you bloody Gryffindor…_

When Harry woke, he felt more refreshed then he had in a long time. He silently looked at Draco, trying to memorize the peaceful look on his mates face before he quickly untangled himself and stood. With a wave of his hand, he was freshly clothed and ready to leave.

He looked at Draco one last time and picked up his hand, lovingly kissing the ring on his finger. _'Goodbye, my love.'_

* * *

Hey. This was supposed to be a longer chapter but my computer decided to malfunction and I almost lost all of my work. I don't know how long its going to take to get it back up –they said maybe a few days but who knows with them--but until its fixed, I wont have any access to my story. The only reason this is up right now is because I had actually written it out on paper. I have almost all my notes on the computer and was very lucky to have this piece actually written out. I'm quickly writing this on my friends computer-while crying. SORRY. There was a little more written down but this looked like a good place to stop. Anyways, you now know a little more about Longwei and Su yong and Harry's attacks. They will play an important role in Coming Back to You. It would also appear that Draco is up to something but when is he not. .

Again I apologize and hope that this will keep you company for a few days. As soon as I get my computer bebugged/fixed/whatever …I'll replace this chapter with the real one. I guess you can consider it a preview.

Drake


	6. I'll be waiting for you

Hello! Welcome to the next segment of Coming back to You. Sorry about it taking so long to get this chapter out. My laptop has died and it took me a few weeks to buy a new computer while I get the laptop looked at. However, I am proud to announce I am the owner of a new desktop…YAY! Sooo please forgive me with the latest. I had to rewrite the entire chapter. What's also sad is that the one shot that I had planned is now gone and must be deleted too. I was able to get about half of it type again but schools starting soon so I don't know when its going to be up. Sorry.

I also wanted to share that instead of making this part of chapter four I thought this would be a good place to start chapter five. So if you didn't review on chapter 4 because of my warning and want to share questions, advice..ect. on it ..just go ahead and review that too. I love reviews…so don't worry.

I AM ALSO REALLY EXCITED TO HIT 50 REVIEWS!! WOOHOO!

Anyways…ENJOY! I hope you like it.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own rights to the Harry Potter characters. The only ones that belong to me are Ray, Longwei, and Su yong. ..So far there may be more…who knows. P.S. I also like flames because the make the creative fire in my brain burn a whole lot brighter …so do your worst._

_RECAP: He looked at Draco one last time and picked up his hand, lovingly kissing the ring on his finger. 'Goodbye, my love.'_

* * *

Chapter 5

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_

* * *

'_You shouldn't do this Harry…you should stay with your mate and spend the rest of your days earning his forgiveness for leaving him alone…'_

Harry stopped as he proceeded to smash his fist into a nearby wall trying to lock away the thoughts racing through his mind. He looked around and found himself watching the doors leading to the Great Hall. Somewhere deep inside of him hoping that someone would open the doors and stop him.

'_Go back Harry…you cannot live in guilt and loneliness again…go back to your mate and tell him everything…'_

Harry slumped weakly against the brick wall and slowly slid to the floor as he glanced at the Great Hall and then down the darkened walkway where the entrance hall waited. He could feel tears starting to form and did his best to will them away. It was too late in the plan to stop now…

'…_stupid, selfless, self-sacrificing Gryffindor…'_

Harry let out a choked sob. He could have sworn that he had heard Draco cursing his name just a few seconds ago. He tried to stop the overwhelming fear and despair that threatened to suffocate him from taking over and struggled to breathe.

He knew the second that Fawkes had found him in America and informed him of Albus' death, that he would be facing his beautiful-if slightly murderous- mate and that Draco would be waiting for him with welcoming arms.

Harry also knew that the bond needed only a small spark of emotion, a faint touch, or a brief whisper in his mind to reawaken and he would be lost. Tears silently started to fall down his face as Harry tried to reign in his emotions.

If he didn't go through with the plan Draco would die. If he stayed with Draco their bond would soon be at full strength, the plan would most likely fail and Draco would die.

'_You're damned if you do, damned if you don't. Why not have a little happiness before you die…'_ Harry groaned, the same argument still stuck in his head no matter how many years it had been since the final battle.

* * *

_Harry sat, curled up on a ratty couch in an abandoned house on the outskirts of New Orleans, trying to focus on his research but slowly losing the battle to thoughts of Draco. Around him thousands of books from a year and a half worth of research were stack on counters, stuffed into shelves, or lain out in front of the couch open to current reading pages. _

_All four walls of the single-roomed house were covered with paper; several ranging from detailed information on dark curses and spells, some involved charts and diagrams involving magical properties and life magic, while others included animagus abilities and myths. In the center of this giant collage was a large lunar calendar of the past and present year. Several pieces of research were taped around the calendar, holding lunar measurements and calculations based on logarithmic functions. The calendar was unmarked except for four small circles surrounding two dates on both the past and present calendar._

_Harry shook, trying to stop tears from flowing down his face as he stared at the red circle surrounding the current date. He knew that the plan needed to be followed but he needed Draco-needed his warmth and his love._

"_Harry?"_

_Harry jerked his head up as he watched his current friend and research companion, Ray Burnett, dodge the surrounding book towers and make his way over to him._

"_Harry, what's wrong? Is it the spell? Did we overlook something?" _

_Harry just shook his head as he tried to stop the tears and the current war waging in his mind._

_Ray's eyes turned from concerned to panic, when tears continued to fall down Harry's face. "Is it Draco?! Did something happen to Draco?"_

_Harry didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around himself but Ray followed his eyes over to the calendar and felt his heart break for his friend. He slid to the floor and leaned back against the couch, trying to give his strength to Harry._

* * *

_It had been over eighteen months ago, when Ray had received an owl from his associates in Japan telling him of a boy, not much older than twenty-three, who was looking for information to help him save his veela mate from a curse that was slowly eating his own life away. _

_The information on Dark Curses and their properties in Japan was limited at best so Ray had not been surprised when they asked him to help this boy. Being the top researcher of Dark Arts and their curses, Ray couldn't help but be curious as to this boy's mysterious curse and his plan for saving his mate._

_He agreed to help and the next day Ray was waiting for Harry at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport._

_After Harry's arrival, Ray had been able to find a quiet house on the outskirts of New Orleans for their base of operations. At first, Ray had been confused by the request, knowing it would have been easier to just do the work at his lab but Harry had informed him of his current status and wanted as much secrecy as possible. He was still reluctant to agree but seeing the pain in Harry's eyes had quickly convinced him._

_Ray couldn't remember the exact moment that Harry had begun to trust him but six months after arriving in America, Harry had asked him to listen to his story. After that, they had become close friends. Harry giving him support and occasional help with his other research, while Ray listened to Harry and kept him from the deep depressions he would frequently sink into. _

_Now only ten months after Harry's faithful arrival, they had come up with an almost full proof plan of saving Draco from Harry's fate. Ray had hoped to change Harry's mind after initially deciding to use Harry's animagus form to save the bond but all other plans were too high of a risk and Harry would never gamble with Draco's life…especially his own._

* * *

_Ray smiled, remembering the stubborn, unyielding determination and love Harry's eyes shone off every time he mentioned Draco and his plan for saving him. However, even with those few rare smiles and the small bouts of laughter that Harry was sometimes prone to having; depression and solitude were his best friends._

_Ray looked back at the calendar and sighed. Harry was like the son he never had. Ray only wished that there was something he could do to reunite Harry and Draco and cure this curse that was slowly destroying them._

_Ray groaned as he climbed to his feet, he was getting too old to be sitting on this floor, and turned to Harry who had quietly fallen into an exhausted sleep some time ago. He grabbed the blanket off the arm and gently tucks the sleeping boy in._

"_Happy Anniversary, Harry," Ray whispered, before turning off the lights and quietly locking the door behind him._

_Harry's eyes opened as he listened to Ray's footsteps gradually fade into the distance. He glanced once more at the calendar before pulling out a worn picture from his jean pocket._

"_Happy Anniversary, Draco."_

* * *

Harry was almost to the entrance hall, when he felt a magical shift in front of him and he stop to avoid running in Fawkes.

He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Are you here to stop me too, Fawkes?"

The phoenix took in Harry's defeated stance with a sad look but shook his head. _'Follow me…'_ He replied as he flew off, knowing that Harry would soon follow.

Harry swore softly under his breathe as he ran to keep up with the faster bird, knowing that every second longer that he stayed here he was closer to being caught by someone. Ahead of him, Fawkes had disappeared and Harry couldn't help swearing again as he stopped in front of the familiar spiral staircase.

'_The entrance is opened…what the hell is going on?'_

He quickly made his way up the stairs, shoving the door open, only to find Fawkes sitting on his post and Dumbledore's pensive placed beside him.

"What's going on, Fawkes?"

"_Dumbledore had two wishes in the event of him dying. He wanted you to become my new master, friend and companion and he wanted you to view the selected memories stored in this pensive."_

Harry didn't know what to feel, as he looked first at Fawkes and then at the pensive. _'Just do it, Harry. You've seen too much to be surprised by anything the man has done.'_

"_The memories have been selected, young one. All you must do know is view them for yourself.'_ Fawkes said, as he watched Harry freeze. '_Do not worry…I will warn you if someone would come.'_

Harry nodded his thanks as he carefully uncovered the pensive and plunged, headfirst into memories.

The light cleared as Harry landed in the memory and he watched as a seventeen-year-old version of himself took a chair and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"I know this must be hard for you, Harry but you must under—"

"Understand?! The only thing I understand is that you locked Draco in his room and sedated me to keep us apart! What exactly would you like me to understand?"

Harry smiled as the younger Harry jumped up and began to pace, quickly destroying the office with his erratic magic in his obvious anger and irritation.

'_I remember this…after I had found out that Draco was my mate. I held him until he fell asleep and quickly came up here to confront Dumbledore.'_

"Harry! You need to calm down or we will have Draco joining us very soon."

Harry jerked to a stop when he heard Dumbledore's remark and try to take soothing breathes.

'_I never really believed Draco when he pointed out the fact that my eye's glowed when I grew angry or upset…he was right.'_

The younger Harry took another long breathe before calming down and taking his seat again. _'Even after everything the man had did to me-manipulating, controlling-I still forgave him for almost breaking up the one thing I cherish most in this world…'_

A bright light surrounded him as Harry suddenly found himself in the Great Hall; just in time to see the doors open and the hall fall completely silent as the two largest enemies in Hogwarts walked in holding hands.

'_This was the day that Draco and I decided to come out to the school. Harry chuckled, when he caught the sneer Draco had on his face-daring anyone to make a comment and suffer a painful curse for their trouble. Nobody would ever know that he was a trembling mess a few minutes before…"_

Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, ignoring the gasps and cries of disbelief from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, as he thoroughly explored the shorter boys mouth. After a few moments, the cries turned to catcalls as the remainder of the tables decided to add their own opinions into the mix.

'_So happy…'_ Harry sighed as he watched the younger teens happily sit down to their breakfast.

Harry looked around at all the happy faces of his old school mates, many of who t had died in the war and suddenly felt out of place. He turned and shoved the great doors open, walking into a familiar white light and step out onto the astronomy tower floor.

Dumbledore stood there smiling as he watched a scene through the window. Harry curiously walked onto the balcony just in time to witness Draco being tackled in the snow by a passionate younger Harry.

'_It was our first Christmas together…this was on the way back from the restaurant Draco had taken him to, after this he took me down to the lake and…'_

Harry watched as Draco broke away from the kiss and leaned down to whisper in the younger boy's ear. The two made their way down to the lake, where Draco went down on one knee and…

'…_he proposed.'_

Harry watched sadly as his past self stood up screaming YES as loud as he could before jumping on Draco and snogging the daylights out of him. Harry clutched his chest in pain.

'_Why couldn't it be like this…'_ Harry thought as he watched the happy couple stumble inside on their way to the Room of Requirement. _'…they—we never even had the chance to get married before the war broke out and now…'_

Harry was too wrapped up in his own inner turmoil to notice the memory fading into another.

"Harry…" a voice called from behind him. Harry spun around staring into the sad eyes of his old Headmaster.

"If you are seeing this…then I am no longer in this world. Today marks the two year and ten month anniversary of Voldemort's defeat and your 'disappearance.'"

Harry stood there shocked as he watched his old mentor sit there speaking to an empty space that he assumed Harry would be standing in.

"I must first apologize for the hardships that you now face in your life. I have just recently found out from one of my more scrupulous contacts that you are in America researching a way to save Draco from a terrible curse thrust upon you. I ask that you put faith in your mate and your friends to help you with this endeavor. The reason why I showed you these memories were to help you realize what you could lose or gain by letting this '_thing_' win…"

Harry watched as Dumbledore clutched his chest in pain before reaching for an unmarked potion to drink.

"The first memory was to show you the past and what new beginnings and forgiveness can bring into your life. The second was to show you the present and how unwavering resolve and loyalty in the face of aversion can help you overcome all obstacles that lie in your path. The last memory was to show you the future…Even now you must fight for your happiness because it is never given freely. Never give up hope, Harry. Love is the most powerful magic you have—"

Dumbledore was cut off as he started to cough uncontrollably and blood splattered across the desk.

"There is darkness lurking in the shadows, Harry and I won't be able to help you this time. It would appear that I was getting too close to the answer of your curse and a possible cure, that the dark forces behind it were able to infiltrate Hogwarts and dose me with a deadly-incurable poison. Severus says that I may have only six more weeks left before the poison does its job."

Dumbledore quieted for a moment and Harry could see a deep pain shining in his eyes.

"Use my words, Harry. Look for guidance…look for answers…look for a way to keep the happiness that you have earn so many times over." Dumbledore smiled and Harry could have sworn that he was looking straight at him. "Good-Bye, Harry. I have enjoyed our time together. May you be happy and loved forever…"

With a last smile, Dumbledore's image slowly faded as Harry was pushed out of the pensive and onto the floor. He sat there staring into the distance, trying to comprehend everything that Dumbledore had told him. Standing before him, there stood again the same crossroad that had plagued his mind so many times before. One way still lead to death but now hope blossomed in his chest. _'There may be a cure…'_

* * *

_-Unknown Location-_

A woman with long black hair held a small child, rocking him back and forth as she mumbled to herself.

"Soon, my love…soon we will be reunited and you will become all powerful."

The boy looked at her strangely but the woman paid him no mind as she started laughing hysterically.

"SOON!" She screamed.

* * *

WHEW!! Glad that's over. You all now know what happened to Dumbledore and you have a little insight into Harry's mind and a little more information about his time spent away from Draco. This may change your opinion of him..even just a little. Who knows.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you review with any comments or suggestions you may have. However, I'm going to go and read "Breaking Dawn" that just came out. I'm REALLY excited about it too! he he he. I cant wait to see how it ends. I also ended up buying Final Fantasy IV for the DS….there's sooo many choices.. cries … I only have one more day off and then I have to go back to work. -- stupid work. I am such a Final Fantasy Fanboy…oh well..there's no helping it.

So please review! AND check out Stephanie Meyers new book-Breaking Dawn-. The whole series is freaking awesome.

Be back soon Drake

* * *


	7. Show me what it's like

I'm soo sorry for the wait. I know I promised this chapter before the new year but I ended up making an outline for the next five chapters of the story so the updates should come a whole lot quicker than before. So I apologize for breaking my promise but here's the next chapter. The plot is starting to get sinister. I hope you enjoy. DOUZO!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Look at previous chapters. If you don't know by now what this is about then there's no help for you.

**RECAP: **

_With a last smile, Dumbledore's image slowly faded as Harry was pushed out of the pensive and onto the floor. He sat there staring into the distance, trying to comprehend everything that Dumbledore had told him. Standing before him, there stood again the same crossroad that had plagued his mind so many times before. One way still lead to death but now hope blossomed in his chest. 'There may be a cure…'_

Chapter 6

_Show me what it's like, to dream in black and white_

**

"_Draco…" a voice called, echoing around him like a plague. Draco cupped his ears trying to keep it out._

'_stop it…'_

"_Draco…"_

_Tears started to fall as Draco tried to block the calling and repress the dark feelings that were trying to surface. _

"_Draco…"_

_Sobs racked his body as Draco curled into a ball trying to shut out everything. '…harry…'_

"_Draco…come to me…" the voice beckoned._

'…_shut up…shut up…shut up!'_

"…_dray…co…"_

"_ENOUGH!" Draco screamed, jumping up and surveying the darkness that surrounded him. "I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!"_

"…_dray…co" The voice whispered again as the darkness shattered and became wisps of fog around his feet._

"_There may be a cure," the fog whispered, hugging him close in a blanket of love and security._

"…_Harry?" Draco called hesitantly._

_Pain hit him suddenly as a voice called his name and he tried franticly to find the source of the anguish. "Harry!"_

_The faint thread signifying his bond with Harry wrapped around his wrist, pulsing with their love and power. He gripped it tightly in his hand and slowly followed it out of the fog._

Draco sat up quickly, the dream still echoing in his mind. It seemed to be every time he fell asleep that dream was there waiting for him. He looked down at his hands to see them still shaking from the mental attack he just suffered.

As soon as Harry came back, the dreams had stopped and Draco had hoped they had stopped for good. His hand reached over to Harry's side of the bed hoping for the soothing touch that his mate always had.

'Harry?' he mentally called, when his hand touch the cold sheets. He jumped up hoping that Harry was just in the bathroom or around the corner.

"…Harry?" Draco called and his heart plummeted as his voice echoed around him and deep within his soul.

Draco swore as he paced, trying to come up with a solution

He collapsed onto the bed and cradled his head in his hands as tears course down his face. He didn't know how much heartache he could take before his heart completely shattered. The bond was still too weak to be much help and his veela side was screaming so loud that Draco could barely function.

A flash of flames appeared before him as Fawkes greeted him in a frantic manner. Draco stared dumbly at

the bird unable to comprehend his presence in the emotionally state that he was in.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as the bird flew in fast circles around him trying to get Draco to move. The birds flamed for a second, burning Draco's hand before a vision of Harry collapsed on the floor of the headmaster's office appeared in his mind. The pain brought Draco clarity as he jumped to his feet and rushed down the hallway with the phoenix closely behind.

**

Harry looked down the two invisible paths, one leading him to death while the other led to a new blossoming hope and smiled. He made his decision and he hoped for everyone's sake it was the right one. Harry reached back one last time to pet Fawkes, when the pain started.

The smiled fell as the color vanished from Harry's face, leaving him shaking in pain as wave after wave of piercing hot agony course through his body. The attacks had never happened so close together before this and Harry's body had not fully recovered from the last one. He dropped to his knees as sweat poured down his face and he fought to stay conscious.

'_Draco…' _He mentally called with his last remaining strength, knowing deep down that the weak bond wouldn't allow his call to be heard.

Another wave coursed through his body and Harry screamed one last time before he gratefully slipped into unconsciousness, unable to hear the mournful cry as Fawkes disappeared from the room.

**

_-Unknown Location-_

_A figure shrouded in black stepped out of the shadows before kneeling in front of a tall woman. "Milady, the stone is at full capacity. We have no magical interference of any kind from the donor."_

_She nodded, her eyes touch with insanity as she dismissed the man and ran a hand on the black clothed throne to her right. _

"_Milord," she whispered to herself. "Preparations are well underway and you will soon be in my arms once more."_

_She laughed wildly as she walked out of the room to start the next phase of her plan. _

"_Poor wittle Potter."_

_**_

Draco sat against the doors of the infirmary hugging his legs tightly to his chest as he tried to think above the pain he was feeling from the bond. His mind continued to play images of Harry drowning in his own blood on the Headmasters office floor. He shuddered as he remembered the sinister cold that came off the black lines that almost completely covered Harry's body.

'_Harry…' _Draco thought painfully trying hard not to cry from the emotional strain of his feelings and that of their bond.

"Draco?!"

He looked up as Hermione and Ron sprinted over to his location. Hermione took one look at his face and knelt down beside Draco pulling him into a tight hug.

They waited in silence while Draco tried to gather himself. "He's alive, Hermione," Draco whispered into her shirt. "But he's also dying. I have Severus looking into it but I can't stand the thought of losing Harry again after finally getting him back."

Hermione gently pushed Draco back to look at him. "You better start from the beginning."

Draco stared at her for a moment and glanced behind her at Ron's encouraging but determined face. He took a deep breath and let it out as he reassembled his mask and settled his feelings.

"Alright…"

**

-_Two years ago: Kyoto, Japan-_

Harry sighed as he looked around the airport for the people who were supposed to pick him up and take him to Kyoto's main Dark Arts research center. However, no one stepped forward to greet him as the last of the passengers exited the plane terminal and left Harry sitting alone on a bench.

It had only been two days since Longwei had called and told Harry about a research center in Japan that may have a lead on a cure to save Draco from his death. He had been backpacking in India at that time, searching old temples that were used for dark art rituals for clues about his condition and staying at Buddhist temples as he meditated with the monks, trying to control the attacks and minimize the increasing pain that they brought, rather unsuccessfully.

So, it came as no surprise when Harry jumped at the chance of flying to Japan and hopefully finding a lead that would save Draco. The only downside to this was the twenty six and a half hour flight that he had to take to get to there, since Harry had never been to Japan and couldn't apparate blindly. He yawned as he eyes began to droop and he found it increasingly difficult to stay awake. _'I guess it won't hurt to rest my eyes for a minute…'_

_Draco stood before him with tears down his face as he looked out the window of their room at Hogwarts. His wings were out, limply by his side as he raised his arm clenching the silver dagger that Severus had given him for his eighteenth birthday. _

"_Goodbye…my love…" He whispered as he brought the dagger down, aiming straight for his heart._

"_Draco!" Harry screamed._

_Draco jerked as if struck by some force and stopped just short of piercing his skin, as the door blew open and Severus ran in._

"_Harry!"_

"Harry Potter!"

Harry flinched at the voice yelling in his ear as he woke up and found two strange men standing in front of him.

"Harry Potter, yes?" The shorter of the two men asked.

Harry nodded as he stood up. "Are you two the men from the research center that were supposed to meet me?"

"Hai," the two men replied as the bowed in greeting to Harry. "We're sorry we were late but we got little sidetracked." The smaller man said, with a slight accent as he glanced accusingly at his companion.

The taller one just smirk as his eyes gave the younger one a look over causing the younger one to blush and smack his arm. "Stop that," he hissed.

Harry looked at both of them with an understanding smile. "It's okay. I haven't been here long."

The younger one smiled with a grateful look cast at Harry. "Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Hayashi Ryunosuki, but you can call me Ryuu for short." He said with another bow.

Ryuu waved a hand over at his companion, "And this is Sasaki Hideaki." Hideaki bowed to Harry, "Konbanwa Potter-san. You may call me Aki."

Harry bowed back. "Thank you for meeting me, you can call me Harry. After all, we'll be working together for a quite a while and I hope we can all be friends."

Ryuu laughed as he escorted him outside the airport, Aki trailing only a few feet behind with the rest of Harry's luggage.

"Now I'm sure you will just love Kyoto. We have really nice hot springs and some of the best food in all of Japan." Ryuu rambled as they got into the car. "I can't wait to show you around. You'll like the hot springs, won't he Aki?"

Aki nodded as he gave Ryuu a private smile and pulled out onto the highway. "Welcome to Japan, Harry."

Harry smiled at Aki and Ryuu before turning his attention to the scenery and letting the smile dropped from his face. _'It was just a nightmare. Draco would never do that, he could still feel my heartbeat…he would wait for me…It was just a stupid nightmare…'_

**

"Draco?" Severus called as he opened the door to the infirmary.

Draco froze as he ended his story and waited for Severus to come over. He tried to ignore Hermione as she sobbed into Ron's shirt, trying hard to keep his tears buried. "He's stabilized and awake." Severus said, only raising an eyebrow as he looked at the couple on the floor. "He waiting to see you."

Draco's shoulders slumped as the tension left his body and he sighed in relief. "Thank god." He looked over at the couple, "Give me a couple minutes to talk to him before you come in." Ron nodded as they both stood and Hermione dried her eyes as she gave him a strained smile, "Okay."

Draco nodded to both of them as he went inside the infirmary and his eyes immediately focused on his mate. Harry looked up from his hands as Draco walked in and gave him a strained smile.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "The attacks are getting stronger but I won't let it catch me by surprise again."

The silence stretched out as neither wanted to be the first one to bring up Harry's failed escape. Harry looked over at his mate, the guilt he felt from before coming back full force. "I'm sorry," he whispered looking down at his clenched hands.

Draco didn't say anything as he moved until he was on the bed with Harry in his arms. "Just promise that you'll tell me the next time you leave. I won't be able to survive you leaving a second time without a word again."

Harry tightened his own hold on Draco, "I—"

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron called as they followed Severus in and shut the infirmary doors.

Harry smiled shyly at his two best friends as Draco pulled back allowing them to hug. "We're so happy you're alive, mate," Ron said, lightly clapping Harry on his shoulder.

"Draco told us everything, Harry." Hermione said. "Why didn't you come to us."

Harry sighed as he heard the hurt in her voice. "I couldn't let it hurt Draco," he replied trying to soothe her. "I've made a plan to help Draco survive when I died, but the bond can't be reconnected for it to work. So I tried to walk away again—" Harry stopped as he felt Draco flinch and try to move away from the bed. He tugged him back and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to keep him in place as he continued. "But Dumbledore left me a message, saying that he was close to finding a cure."

Harry looked over a Severus standing in the corner, "He was poisoned, wasn't he Sev?"

Hermione and Ron gasped as Severus nodded. "He was poisoned by an imperioed house elf. I found the culprit but he killed himself before he could be questioned and I was unable to find out what type of poison was used."

"It wasn't your fault, Sev," Harry replied. "Dumbledore knew there was no cure."

"I—"

"NO, Sev," Draco interrupted. "It wasn't your fault.

Severus glared at both of them but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Harry knew Sev wouldn't let go of his guilt until after he watched the pensieve memory but closed the subject for another time.

"So what's going to happen now?" Hermione asked.

"I found Dumbledore's notes of his research on the shelf next to the pensieve. He couldn't find anything in Hogwarts that might help but he said that there was rumored to be a book, an extremely dark and rare book, that might have the spell Bellatrix cast on me. The only problem is that there are only three copies still in existence today and we have no idea where any of them are."

Hermione walked over and gave both Harry and Draco a quick hug before grabbing her fiancé. "Don't worry Harry, Draco." She said firmly, as she walked out. "I'll start on the research right now. C'mon Ron, you can use your Auror contacts and get me into the Department of Mystery's library." Ron gave the couple an encouraging smile before waving goodbye and silently shutting the infirmary doors behind him.

Severus walked over to the bed, silently squeezing Draco's shoulder in a soothing manner. "I will go through my own collection of Dark Arts and see if there is any reference to this book that Dumbledore was seeking. I will also check the underground network and see what I can dig up there." He nodded once to the couple as he showed himself out.

'_We need to have a little _chat_ soon, Harry.'_ Harry blinked in surprise but nodded, showing that he received Severus's occulemency message. "_I…understand, sir."_ He sent back before closing the link between them and focusing his attention on Draco.

Draco pulled at Harry's arms, trying to stand and Harry let him go, knowing that Draco needed space right now. _'That damn mask was back,' _he thought to himself as Draco sat in the chair a few feet away from his bed.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco sat there, expressionless but Harry could feel that he was listening closely to his words. "I was leaving to protect you, Draco. It's the only thing that allows me to focus on the task at hand—knowing that I can save you from the same fate gives me a small sense of comfort, especially during the last three years."

The mask was slowly starting to crack but it didn't give Harry the sense of relief that it normally did. _'I can't remember the last time he closed off from me like this. He hasn't been like this since we became friends.'_

Draco blinked as an emotion quickly flickered across his face and Harry finally understood the reason behind the mask…it was _fear_.

"Draco? Love, please look at me."

Draco slowly looked up and lost himself in Harry emerald eyes, making the mask crumbled and the tears, which he tried so hard to bury, came rushing back to the surface as they ran freely down his face. Harry's heart broke as he watched his unusually composed mate breakdown. He quickly reached forward drawing Draco into the bed with him, allowing him to cling to his chest as his wings broke free and three years of repressed hurt and fear finally broke free.

Harry just sat there, petting his mates' hair in a soothing manner as his mate finally let go. "I love you, Draco. Never forget that for a moment. Always and forever," He whispered into his ear. "_Always and forever."_

'_I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to keep my promise, Draco. I wasn't supposed to be gone this long, but…'_ Harry cut himself off, trying hard not to think about the day that change both Harry and Draco's life forever.

**

_-China- Three years ago-_

The attack hadn't lasted long but left Harry weak and shaky for several hours. As soon as the pain stopped, Harry allowed his magic to cover them with a weak glamour to shield them from wandering eyes. Longwei entered the room carrying a pile of books and laid them near the table Harry was still lying on.

"Will you allow me to try again?"

Harry nodded hestitantly and shut his eyes in preparation for the pain. When it didn't come he opened his eyes in surprise and looked over at Longwei, who stood rigid as his eyes stared into an unknown place.

"Longwei?" Harry called quietly as he watched his body slowly relax.

Longwei turned to Harry with disheartened look on his face. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, dread slowly setting in his heart.

"Harry…there's no cure for this _poisonous _curse that runs through your body. You're dying,"

"Did you—did you see it?" Harry croaked.

"I saw your death, Harry. There is nothing more I can do for you. I can only offer you my home until you feel fit to go back to your mate."

Harry didn't hear any of Longwei's reassurances, only the sound of his breaking heart echoed in his ears. His entire body shook as he brought a hand to his face to try and stop the rush of tears that feel from them. _'I'm dying…'_

He buried his face in his hands, unaware of Longwei leaving to give him his privacy, as he finally broke down and mourned his fate and that of his beautiful mate. _'…draco…'_ His mind and heart cried out but they went unheard as he completely shut the link between him and his mate, leaving only the faint beat of Draco's heart to give him comfort.

**

Draco's cries slowly subsided as Harry relived the painful memory, unaware that their mind link was open and that Draco had seen everything.

"Harry?" He called, his voice hoarse from crying.

They locked eyes and Harry could see several emotions passing through his mates silver eyes. _'You saw everything?'_

Draco nodded, _'Our mental bond has been reestablished, when your defenses were lowered. The past three years of your life were just given to me.'_

'_I'm so—'_

'_DON'T Harry, just…don't. This made me understand everything, even if I don't agree with it…I'm not mad at you. _Just stop apologizing."

Harry could feel nothing but love and support from his mate. He couldn't help but laugh joyously as a few tears fell. Draco wiped the few tears away as Harry buried his face in his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Will you stay this time, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, holding his breath.

'_I'll stay with you til' the end, love. Whether we find a cure or not, I will stay and make sure you're safe.'_

Draco tightened his hold as his wings wrapped around the two of them and he quietly followed his mate into the first restful sleep they have had in three years.

**

That's the end of chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to all the new reviews I'm going to get. The next chapter should come a lot quicker than the last because of the outline. So I hope I still have all my loyal readers still with me.

Next chapter you'll find out more about Draco and what he did while Harry was travelling. It will give you some insight into the reason why Draco hasn't given Harry the same memories of the three years they were separated. But until then…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!

Jaa Ne

XxDrakexX


	8. Interlude:I'm not afraid of tommorow

_**DISCLAIMER: **_All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If I owned any of the rights to Harry Potter, I would be rich enough to get a computer that isn't possessed by ghosts that keeps me from updating when I want to. The only things that belong to me are the plot line and the OCC characters I added into the story. This story also contains |YAOI if you do NOT know what that means…well…there's probably no help for you. BOY X BOY!

P.S. Flamers will be eaten by the ghosts that possess my computer—It's really the only thing that we actually agree on..So BEWARE.

P.S.S. Please note that there is a scene with an **attempted Suicide** and that if you find it disturbing, Please do not read it.

**RECAP: **_"Will you stay this time, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, holding his breath. 'I'll stay with you til' the end, love. Whether we find a cure or not, I will stay and make sure you're safe.' Draco tightened his hold as his wings wrapped around the two of them and he quietly followed his mate into the first restful sleep they have had in three years._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Interlude: I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

* * *

*Three years ago*

Draco stood still as the bodies of his father and the other deatheaters were burned. He knew that none of them deserved the honor of such a rite but even so—Draco cut himself off and watched the flames burn.

His face gave nothing away, but inside he couldn't stop the torrent of emotions that seemed to encase him in an unrelenting cold. Harry was missing and even though he could feel the faint heartbeat echoing through the bond, it did nothing to alleviate the loneliness. He wanted answers, but the only ones who knew what was going on were either dead or missing.

He felt Severus' hand on his shoulder trying to give him some type of reassurance as he walked by and apparated away. Draco took in his surroundings one last time as the flames gradually began to flicker out on the piers and followed Severus back to the castle.

* * *

Draco gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat and started shaking uncontrollably. The dreams had just recently started to occur but both him and Severus couldn't figure out the cause of them. For a few moments, Severus thought they might have something to do with Draco being away from Harry for so long but Draco knew it was something else. Everything that he had learned from his mother about veela and all the books that he had read never mention these side effects. He just hoped that this wasn't a premonition of what was to come.

He pulled the blanket around him tighter as he tried to ride out the worst of the tremors and ignored the tears falling down his face.

* * *

"Draco this is a serious problem," Severus said, trying to get the quiet boy's attention as he stared into a far wall.

Severus sighed, "Draco…it's been six months since Harry had disappeared. Granger and Weasley say you haven't been eating, and I can tell by the glamour that you haven't been sleeping either."

Draco finally turns to look at him and Severus could see the overwhelming sadness resting quietly inside his eyes. "These are the side effects, Sev. You knew it was going to happen."

"I know. This is why I've created a potion that should keep the effects to a minimum until we can find Potter and bring him back."

Draco just looked at him with dead eyes before slowly closing them. Severus took it as a silent agreement and put the potion in front of him before he left for his next class. When he came back Draco was gone and so was the potion.

* * *

Snape ran and people got out of his way, as they watched the almost frantic Potions master run from the Great Hall and down to a lone hallway branching off of the dungeons. "Draco!"

Hermione spun around as she watched Snape barrel his way through the painting guarding Harry and Draco's master suite, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's sleeping it off now. He stopped coughing up blood as soon as I called you but I had to knock him out because the pain was too much for him to handle," Hermione answered quietly. Snape let out a sigh of relief and made his way around the couch before sitting down. He took in Hermione's haggard appearance and the blood that splattered her robes before looking down at Draco, who was currently sleeping with his head on her lap.

He hadn't seen Draco around the school too much but he had heard that the boy had become fond of staying in his suite and only coming out when the sun had long since set behind the horizon. His skin had become an almost translucent white—the only color on him being the dark smudges under his eyes—while his clothes were coated in blood that had begun to flake off onto the floor.

"Merlin, how much blood did he lose?"

Hermione gazed down at Draco before looking at her own clothes, "I had to give him three blood replenishing potions. He needed two as soon as I found him like this."

Snape paled as he gazed back down at the unconscious boy, "The potion is doing this to him. He's only been on it for a few months but his veela side must be rejecting the potion. It's almost like the potion made the effects of the separation from Harry worse than before. I'll have to begin a new potion to try and counter the effects of the bond."

"Will it work?"

Snape looked up and met Hermione's eyes, "I'm not sure but we have to try."

* * *

Draco gazed quietly at the far wall as he waited for Sev in his private rooms. He knew that Snape had called him to take another potion designed to help satisfy the bond, so that Draco wouldn't feel the effects of the separation from his mate, but he was so tired.

"Draco," Severus said as he sat down in the chair across from his. "You know why I called you here." Severus pulled out a potion from within his cloak and placed it on the table between them.

Draco didn't even bother to look at it as he stared quietly at the far wall, lost in his thoughts.

"This is a version of the same suppressant potion that you had taken before, but it's been modified so there shouldn't been any physically side effects or blood loss."

Draco sighed but quietly nodded his consent, "This is the last one Sev…if it doesn't work. Then I want you to swear that you'll leave it to fate."

"Draco—"

"Swear it Sev!"

The Potions master backed down when he saw the stubborn look in Draco's tired eyes. '_Please let this work.' _"I promise I won't interfere again, if that is what you wish. However, I want you to write a journal to catalogue your dreams and your thoughts." He pulled out a new leather bound book and placed it beside the potion on the table.

"…alright..."

* * *

"Have you found anything?"

"No sir, I have searched the states and the southern European countries but there is no sign of the person you are seeking. I apologize for my fail—"

"I don't need apologies!" Draco interrupted. "Just results…your money is waiting outside for your trouble. Now get out."

Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair as the trembling wizard left the room. "Have the muggle private investigators found anything," he asked as Ron entered the room.

"No. They are hitting dead ends as well. They've even tried hospitals and morgues…no one has seen Harry," Ron replied.

"Draco…we should start thinking realistically…no one has seen him in over a year and a half. If he was still alive—"

"ENOUGH!" Draco screamed as his wings came out of his back, showing his agitation and he glared darkly at Ron. "My mate is still alive, if he wasn't I would feel it!"

"I'm just saying that if he was alive, he would have come back now."

Draco stumbled back, as if struck, and collapsed into his chair. Ron watched him and felt guilty for lashing out his frustrations at Draco. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Just go Ron. Spend time with your fiancée and your family. It is Christmas Eve after all."

"Why don't you come with me Draco? I know everyone would love to see you," Ron asked, looking down at the still form in front of him.

"No, I have some work that needs to be done. I'll see you at New Years." Ron opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and grabbed his winter cloak from a nearby chair. "Alright mate, I'll see you then."

Draco watched as Ron exited the rooms quietly before slumping in his chair. "Merry Christmas, Harry," he whispered as he watched the snow gently fall outside his window.

* * *

*_Two Years ago_*

_Journal_,

_Today is our anniversary...it's…hard to believe that it was only a few years ago when I found out that Harry was my mate and we had begun dating but those were probably the happiest days of my life. We were together…that was what truly mattered…It didn't matter what advisories we faced or what obstacles stood in our way…as long as we were together…never mind…I'm starting to sound like some lovesick Hufflepuff. Ha! You can't see it but I'm almost hysterical just thinking of the irony…me, a Hufflepuff…I guess I am in some ways…loving unconditionally like this…never thought I would see the day that I would love someone like I love Harry and who loved me the…_

_I had hope that I would be able to find Harry before it came to this but…the searches have all ended in failure. People are starting to lose hope of ever seeing their savior again…even our friends have begun to lose hope…some even thinking that Harry must already be dead. They've never truly understood how a veela bond works but at this point…actually there's really no point anymore…_

_I haven't told Severus yet but the suppressant potion he's been giving me for the last few weeks hasn't done anything to help my pain. Physically…I am the same as before…cold, empty…surviving only to hear a faint heartbeat…that sometimes I think is just a figment of my imagination...but this…this is something I could live with…punishment for the loss of my mate. The potion has done something…it isn't a physical pain but more of a mental anguish. My dreams have escalated into full blown nightmares. I've been losing sleep…losing time…losing memories--only to gain them back at a later date. Sometimes I believe I've gone mad…only to recall later that to be mad..would make me, in some world, happier than what I am._

_I…_

_I…can't do it anymore…_

_I can't survive with this never ending anguish…I'm not sure what is real anymore..but my time is coming to an end…whatever reasons have caused my mate to leave me…to remain quiet against my frequent calls for him..I will probably never know..but…I know that I have changed into something neither I nor Harry would be able to recognize…_

_Years ago…I would have laughed if someone told me that I would be writing a note about killing myself…that I, Draco Malfoy, who vowed to never let anyone else dictate how I would live my life…would fall so far from the path I choose for myself…well…I guess that's why it's called the past._

_I'm going to end this before it goes any further…There is only one person who needs to read or understand this…For anyone else, there is only one thing you need to know…_

_I love Harry with everything that I have… I have from the moment I met his gorgeous green eyes in Madame Malkins shop so many years ago. _

Ink splattered the bottom of the page as Draco dropped the quill onto the desk and turned toward the window. His wings were out, limply by his side as he raised his arm clenching the silver dagger that Severus had given him for his eighteenth birthday.

"Goodbye…my love…" He whispered as he brought the dagger down, aiming straight for his heart.

"_Draco!" Harry screamed._

Draco jerked as if struck by some force and stopped just short of piercing his skin, as the door blew open and Severus ran in.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The dagger was wrenched from Draco's loose hold and sent flying across the room. Severus turned to stun Draco but found that his godson already in an unbreakable state of shock. Severus took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out a sleeping potion and gently dumping it down Draco's throat. As he close his eyes and slowly collapsed into Severus' waiting arms, Severus could have sworn that he had heard Draco whisper Harry's name.

* * *

"The suppressant potion was the cause of your attempted suicide," Snape said quietly, as he sat by Draco's beside. "It took your feelings and corrupted them beyond recognition."

"Why?" Draco whispered, quietly remembering the past few weeks and the potions influence on him.

"It appears that your veela side is rejecting any type of potion that would deny part of your bond with your mate. Even the bad parts that are hurting you physically and mentally."

Draco sighed, "I know, Sev. I've known for weeks that the suppressant potion was manipulating my feelings and the bond."

Severus opened his mouth to say something but Draco talked over him and continued. "At the time, I felt that it would be better if I just let it happened…help it along even…but right before you blew open the doors…I heard Harry's voice… yelling for me to stop."

Severus watched as a light entered Draco's face that he hadn't seen since Harry's disappearance. "He's alive, Sev, and right now, that seems to put both me and my veela side at ease."

"But will it last?"

"I'm not sure but I am not going to let some potion, nor some bond, totally dictate who I am or what I feel," Draco vowed, as he sat up straighter. "I am half veela but I am also half human. I will continue to feel the pain of the separation from Harry, but I will also be waiting for the day that he comes home…I'll be here waiting to greet him with opened arms and the ass kicking he deserves for leaving in the first place."

* * *

End of Chapter 7. Thank you so much for your support! I cannot believe the number of reviews and alerts I have received while I was in the process of writing this chapter. I appreciate your patience while you waited for the update and I apologize for taking so long. I ended up moving to Florida and then ended up moving back a few months after…so it has been a very chaotic summer for me. However, I am back in Michigan and in the mood to write…all the time=^_^=

I also want to give special thanks to Crazyforanime1015 for her AWESOME review. I really enjoyed receiving such great reviews. Now…if you excuse me it's been a very long night..I've had no sleep and I am in need of something—hmmm…I'm not sure what it is but I am going to go search for it. ^_^

GOOD NIGHT!

~Drake


End file.
